1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices useful in personal hygiene, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved foot hygiene device for massaging and cleansing the feet.
2. Description of Prior Art
Brushes, such as hand brushes, foot brushes, and brushes of general utility have long been recommended for use in personal hygiene. Perhaps the most neglected area of a person's body is their feet. Most people rarely clean their feet properly which results in numerous diseases to the feet, discomfort of the feet and the like.
Numerous foot cleaning apparatus, including brushes, have heretofore been proposed. However, such prior art devices have generally met with limited success because such devices are cumbersome, generally unsightly, complex in structure, and difficult to use. Because of these characteristics people have resisted the use of foot cleansing or brush devices.
As previously stated, the feet are perhaps the most neglected portion of the body in the area of personal hygiene. Thus, it would be highly desirable if one could develop a foot hygiene device which could overcome the deficiencies of the prior art devices, be economical to manufacture, and be versatile such that substantially all parts of the foot could be easily and thoroughly cleaned.